A conventional chain saw includes a gasoline-powered internal combustion engine. It has been used to power winches, hedge trimmers, lawn edgers, etc. In order to serve such purposes, it has been necessary to first remove or detach the saw bar and chain. Then the chain saw engine can be operably connected to the device which is to be powered by the engine. In order to use the chain saw for its normal intended purpose again, it is necessary to uncouple the engine from the device it has been powering, after which the bar and chain must be installed again. This is inconvenient and cumbersome. It may also require sue of special brackets or mounting hardware in order to connect the chain saw engine to the device to be powered.